


A veil for a bride to be

by Lemonbars



Series: Ivory Gold, a goddess's favorite toy [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbars/pseuds/Lemonbars
Summary: Ishtar gives Ereshkigal a veil, not knowing what it is and the meaning behind it.
Relationships: Ereshkigal/Ishtar
Series: Ivory Gold, a goddess's favorite toy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A veil for a bride to be

Ereshkigal started at the white veil, pressing the tips of her fingers on the flowery design her sister had picked out for her, admiring the strange item as if it were another of her treasures. Her sister's room had a lot of treasures as far as she knew, the bed made a tiny noise when they moved.   
  
“You’re supposed to put it over your face.” Ishtar crosses her legs, and reached her hand out, taking the veil carefully in her hands and letting it fall over her head. She watched it fall down Eresh’s face, as she beamed.

“You look beautiful,” Ishtar said, stroking her cheek. 

“What is this?” Her fingers pried the front of the veil so she could get a better look. Ishtar on the other hand was blushing, trying to cover Eresh’s eyes in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

“Um… it’s….” she awkwardly scratched her head, laughing. “This is something the humans use to celebrate their unity, something like marriage.”

“Marriage?”

Ishtar’s face reddened, “it’s when you choose to be with someone. And… you spend every waking moment with each other.”

Eresh cocked an eyebrow. “Kinda like how we are?”

“I guess.” Ishtar shrugged. There wasn’t any easier way to explain it. Ereshkigal seemed to have gotten the message and nodded. “So is that a yes?”

“You still haven’t asked me the question yet.”

“Oh, my bad,” Ishtar got to one knee, holding Eresh’s hand in her own as their eyes met. Joy swelled in her heart as she took it upon herself to pop the question. “Ereshkigal, my love. Will you make me the happiest person in the world and marry me?”

“Of course! Yes!” Ereshkigal said, beaming.

Elated, Ishtar swooped Ereshkigal up in her arms, laughing and squealing with joy, the first time in years. When Ereshkigal saw an opportunity, she yanked Ishtar forward, causing her to fumble onto the bed, with a started gasp she cushioned the blow with her arm, barely able to contain herself.

“Hey- what was that for?”

Ereshkigal had placed her hands on the back of Ishtar's shoulder and planted a kiss on her cheek. “Let's have a ceremony & invite everyone.”

Ishtar frowned. “Not what I had in mind but ok.” She returned Ereshkigal’s kiss with one of her own, still huddled in her arms, Ishtar nuzzled the crook of her head against her sister's hand like a cat. Ereshkigal placed a hand between Ishtar's chest, pushing her back so she’d get a chance to speak, however, Ishtar easily swatted her hand away.

“Do you think we should have a honeymoon after our wedding?” Ereshkigal suggested, fixing the veil on her head.

“I thought this was our honeymoon phase,” Ishtar chuckles, patting her head.

“I want a proper honeymoon. Preferably somewhere nice and quiet.”

Ishtar thought about it for a moment before smiling. “Anything for my bride,” she said, lovingly.  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
